


Parents: Footloose and Kid-Free

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Winry enjoy a kid-free day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents: Footloose and Kid-Free

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them, not me
> 
>  ** **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post 108 so spoilers for the end**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for springkink on livejournal for the prompt ‘Fullmetal Alchemist, Winry/Ed, Home Alone, “While the kids are away, the parents shall play.”’ Thanks to Evil_little_dog for the beta.
> 
> XXX

“Bye!” Winry called cheerily, waving at Alphonse’s car as he pulled out of the drive. Zackary was lying on the ledge behind the back seat, staring out at his parents with a wide errant grin that suggested Alphonse was probably getting in over his head. Evie was in the back seat, bits of car seat transmuted around her to keep her safe. Ed had been muttering about using his brother’s design to invent a child chair for cars. Winry thought they might have a good idea.

Ed slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He kissed her cheek. “Just think, a whole weekend without kids. What do you want to do first and don’t say sleep?”

She put her hands over his. “Well, we came all the way to Central so your brother could have them, let’s go do something we can’t with the kids.”

Ed’s hands floated up to cup her breasts. “I like the sound of that.”

Winry elbowed him. “Not _that_ , at least, not immediately. We could have done that at home.”

“Not with the kids banging on the bedroom door,” Ed reminded.

“You wanted a son and you got one just like _you_.” Winry wiggled free. “Lucky us.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ed fought back a grin.

Winry tapped his nose. “You know exactly what it means.”

He chose to ignore her. “So, what did you have planned for us?”

“A lot of fun things, art museum, dinner, dancing…” Winry trailed off, seeing his face pinching up as if he’d sucked on a lemon. She put her hands on her hips. “What?”

“Art?”

“I have never been to an art museum and we can’t drag two screaming kids to one, so this is the perfect time.” She leveled a look at him that usually made Ed and the kids behave. “Don’t you want to go?”

Ed embraced her more tightly. “If it makes you happy, I’ll give art a chance. I’ve never been to an art museum before, either. Al tried to get me to go, but you’re much more persuasive.” He nibbled her neck.

“And don’t you forget it.”

XXX

Ed’s hand was warm in hers as they both stared a huge canvas of black paint with streaks of grey. Ed leaned in close and whispered, “What the hell is it?”

Winry peered closely at the tag on the wall. “ _Joy at Night_.”

Ed cocked his head to one side. “I don’t get it.”

“Miss Riza said that the General highly recommended this museum, but said the experimental collection was…odd.”

“That means he thought it was stupid,” Ed replied, gesturing to the painting. “I could paint like this.”

Winry gave his hand a squeeze. “Want to go see the Dreams and Nightmares collection? The General seemed to like that.”

“Great, because we have so much in common,” Ed grumbled, but let her lead the way into the next gallery.

Winry refrained from mentioning that, as far as she could tell, he and the General did, in fact, have a lot in common, but there was no sense in riling up Edward. This was supposed to be a nice romantic day out. It had been a long time since they could just relax in each other’s company and talk, and Winry had a lot she wanted to talk about.

Winry was captivated by a series of photographs of abandoned houses with what looked to be painted-in apparitions walking their ruined halls. Ed insisted they had to be painted in because ghosts didn’t exist. He wouldn’t even entertain the idea but that hardly surprised her. Ed was too logical and scientific. Alphonse might have believed just a little. For his part, Ed seemed entranced by a painting that seemed dreamlike, appropriate for the collection’s theme, of a woman sleeping – dead?- floating on the water inside a house. The home blended into a tree on the far right side.

“This is so weird,” he finally pronounced. “I think I like it, but I like that one better.” Ed pulled her across the gallery to a smaller painting depicting what looked like demons in the woods. Winry hoped there wasn’t a print of it for sale in the gift shop.

She got him to move along to the Xingese gallery with some gentle prodding. “It’s the last thing on our list. Miss Riza said it was the General’s favorite room and Al agreed.”

“Well, if Al agrees.” Ed rolled his eyes.

“I wonder why they say it’s inappropriate for children. What could the Xingese be painting?”

“You wouldn’t ask if you spent any time with Ling.” Ed’s nose wrinkled.

Winry got the answer to her question almost immediate once they got through the door. The first painting she saw was of a Xingese man, in opened robes, embracing his cock, roughly the size of a tree, against his chest.

Ed sighed. “See? This is why you can’t trust Mustang. Now you see what I mean about Ling.” He turned to see a picture of a woman entertaining two men. “And I’m starting to wonder about my brother.”

“Poor Al.”

“And I’m wondering if that’s even possible.” Ed walked over to a picture with a man and woman bent at the waist, buttocks touching. “Are we supposed to believe he can reach like that?”

Winry thought maybe if the guy was very limber or incredibly endowed, but it didn’t look like much fun. She dragged Ed over to a more sedate picture of a woman and man, her sitting on his lap as he kissed her neck. She put an arm around Ed’s waist. “Now this, I’d like to try when we get back to the hotel.”

Ed kissed her cheek. “I have no objections.”

“I didn’t think you would. Let’s look at a few more inspirational pieces before dinner.” She grinned.

“If I do that, I won’t _want_ dinner,” Ed protested.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

In the end, Ed _did_ want dinner and they did stop by the gift shop. She got a print of the picture she’d liked and he got two of the nightmare ones that Winry sincerely hoped he’d put up in his study and not out in the living room. There was an understanding that if the prints scared the kids, Ed was dealing with it alone. Neither dared a print of the Xingese art.

XXX

“Almost wish Al could keep the kids longer,” Ed said, opening the hotel door. “Dancing was fun.”

“We could always get a sitter back home, too,” Winry said, though country barn dancing was nothing like the riotous music at the club Alphonse had suggested.

“While the kids are away, the parents shall play.” Ed smirked, his hand trailing down her side.

“And I can imagine how you want to play.”

“As if there could be any doubt,” he murmured, gathering her up in his arms. Ed swept through the hotel suite with her before placing her on the bed.

Winry pulled him down with her, yanking his shirt off once she had him on the mattress. She blazed a trail over his chest with her tongue, tasting the salt left behind after the sweaty dancing. He tugged her dress up and Winry slithered out. Pressing her body against his, Winry kissed him deeply as Ed undid her bra.

Several kisses more and they had the remainders of their clothing off. Winry pushed Ed down against the mattress. Her fingers curled around his stiffening cock and she stroked him firmly.

“I really did want to try one or two of those things we saw today,” she told him.

“Nothing I have to be a circus performer to achieve, right?”

Winry grinned at the tinge of worry in his voice. Occasionally, experimentation had gone a tad awry. “I’ll be easy on you.”

She straddled his belly, letting him toy with her long hair as her hand continued its slow work on his hot flesh. Ed’s fingers pressed into her cleft, doing a slow dance of their own over her clit. She rocked against his hand until she was primed. Back to him, she eased herself down on his shaft, taking him in deeply.

Ed moaned at the sensation. Hiking himself up, he put his arms around her, kissing her neck and shoulders. Winry arched into his touch as she rode him at a leisure pace. Ed toyed with her nipples, making them stand up. The stray thought that this position was intimate and quiet and perfectly good for when the kids were in the room crossed her mind.

Her orgasm arrived in a shuddering rush and she sagged back against Ed. He rolled his hips up into hers a few more times, emptying into her with a soft groan. Kissing her neck again, Ed brought Winry back against the bed with him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

It had taken him so long to admit that the first time that Wiry still treasured it every time she heard those three words. She rested her head against his chest. “Love you, too.”


End file.
